Crashes and Burns (Kol Mikaelson)
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Full Summary inside. Natalie is Silas's sister. Silas is not evil in this, and Kol does not die.
1. Introduction

I hated this.

_**The emptiness, the loneliness.**_

_**I felt like a shell.**_

_**Nobody knew me, no. They only heard rumors or stories.**_

_**After all, who else has a brother locked in a box six feet under? **_

_**But nobody knew the true story about my brother. They all just assumed 'oh he got locked in a box six feet underground bbecause he's powerful! He must have done horrible things!'**_

_**But then again, how could they know? **_

_**The only people who knew are dead.**_

_**Except for me.**_

_**This is my story.**_

_**The story of a girl who tries to free her brother.**_

_**After all, family is 'Always and Forever'**_

* * *

_**I have this story on Quotev! Please visit and favorite.**_

_**QUOTEV.**_

_**Follow me on it? Please.**_


	2. Natalie Lillina

**Name: Natalie Lilina**  
**Age: 17 (But is really 2000)**  
**Species: Vampire/Witch**  
**Looks: Black hair down to waist with side fringe.**  
**Emerald Green eyes that flash purple when angry.**  
**Friends (Later): The Salvatores, The Mikaelsons (Not Esther, Mikael or Finn), The Gilberts, The Donovans, The Forbes, The Bennetts.**  
**Friends (Now): Amelie Townsend (Vampire turned by Natalie in 1600s)**  
**Enemies: Katherine, Marcel. (And later there will be more.)**  
**Crush: Kol (But they fight like an old married couple & refuse to get together)**  
**Personality: Sassy, Bad Ass, Loving, Compassionate, Protective.**  
**Bio: Hi Im Natalie, Call me Nat or Lee. I have been searching for my brother for my long, miserable life and decided to settle down in Mystic falls until I hear anything. I never wanted to become a vampire, but my brother begged me to. I later found out I still have my witchy powers. My brother is Silas and he was extremely protective of me. We were more than just siblings, he was my best friend. My twin. I did everything with him. He went missing and I found out later he is trapped somewhere. People think hes evil but hes not. Hes the sweetest person in the world. I would do anything for my brother and I WILL find him. Once I get him out, I will tell people the truth about my brother. They will know that hes not as evil as everyone thinks.**


	3. Amelie Townsend

**Name: Amelie Townsend**  
**Age: 17 (But is really 456)**  
**Species: Vampire**  
**Looks: Long Brown Hair down to the small of her back. Hazel-Green eyes.**  
**Friends (Later): The Salvatore's, The Mikaelson's (Not Esther, Mikael or Finn), The Gilbert's, The Donovan's, The Forbes, The Bennett's.**  
**Friends (Now): Natalie Lilina. (Vampire/Witch)**  
**Enemies: Katherine, Marcel. (And later there will be more.)**  
**Crush: Klaus**  
**Personality: Extremely Protective, Bubbly, Outgoing, Smart, Funny, "The greatest best friend" (Natalie)**  
**Bio: Hey! I'm Amelie! I'm a vampire turned in the 1600s by Natalie. She had saved me from bleeding out when my father had stabbed me. My family was abusive, apart from my little brother Tony. I had protected him from my parents but came home to find him stabbed through the heart, which my father later that night did to me. Natalie had helped me through everything and we really hit it off, that girl is like a sister to me. We share everything to each other, so yes, i know shes Silas's sister. That's all for now! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Natalie's POV**  
I drove up to my new house in Mystic Falls smiling. I had missed my hometown dearly, even if it was not the same. This was the place where I was supposed to get married, have children, and have a normal life. But no, Qetsiyah just _had_ to make us into these monsters. _Thanks Friend, _I thought bitterly with a hint of sarcasm.  
Amelie was sitting beside me, gazing up at the house in awe making me smirk because I had picked it knowing she'd love it.  
"Oh my God!" She gasped, turning around to look at me. "THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" She screamed, tackling me into the ground in a hug.  
"I - CAN'T - BREATHE!" I gasped out jokingly as she sat on my stomach.  
Amelie narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you calling me fat?"  
"Yes!" I gasped dramatically again. "Now get _off_ me!" (Don't worry, Im a Vampire. Its not like she can actually squish me.)  
She glared down at me, before saying "Bitch" and slapping me on the cheek.  
"Ho" I slapped her back.  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bit-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, since I had chucked her off me, onto the grass.  
I got up and we simply stared at each other before breaking out into hysterical laughter. I could see a red slap mark on her cheek, and had no doubt that I had one too.  
"Okay. Okay" I gasped out after a few minutes of laughing. "We should really go take a tour."  
She nodded in agreement but still had a light of laughter shining through her eyes.  
We both linked arms and walked into the house, aware but not caring of the six pairs of curious eyes following us.

Thanks for reading :)  
Some of the Mikaelson's Pov's in the next chapter & The girls get an invitation to the mikaelson ball.

You can find the girl's outfits on my profile! Check them out!


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Natalie's POV**

A few hours later, we were finally settled.  
I had put up a spell as soon as we had walked in, one of the spells where no vampire could get in without being invited in. Except us of course. Good to know my powers aren't failing on me, i thought.  
"Nat!" I heard Amelie whisper from the lounge. (Hehe Vampire Hearing.) Wait... Why was she whispering?  
"Yeah?" I whispered back, just in case.  
"There are people watching us!" Paranoid.  
"I know"  
"Yeah we should do something ab-Wait What?" She asked, speeding into my room.  
I rolled my eyes. "Your scared they're going to see you in the shower or something aren't you?"  
She choked on her spit. "That was one time Nat! One time!"  
"One time my ass, try five thousand" I grumbled.  
She glared at me. I smirked. "Glare all you want girly, but im not going to catch on fire."  
She scoffed. "Stop underestimating my amazing fire powers" She said, striking a pose.  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
"Yeah.. I know.. I've had a weird day okay?!" She said.  
BEEP  
"Oooh! I got a text!"She yelled.  
"Who was it?"  
"Gloria. She thinks I'm annoying. HAH! Imagine that."  
"You don't say" I chuckled.  
I turned the Tv and started watching a random show. I heard Amelie yell "NATALIE!" from the kitchen.  
"WHAT?" I yelled back.  
"You have like four jars of Nutella in here! That stuffs gross! Put it in your room or something, its taking up too much room!"  
I growled. " . ."  
"Shit" I heard her say from the kitchen, then she took off running.  
I smirked evily. "Shit is right. You have five seconds."  
I grabbed jelly, my secret weapon.  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three"  
"Four"  
"FIVE"  
I heard her run outside vampire speed, and chased after her with my hybrid speed.  
I tackled her onto the grass, making her squeal, and quickly shoved The jelly all over her face.  
"NO!" She screamed. "I HATE JELLY!"  
"Exactly" I said grinning "That's what you get for insulting my Nutella" I sing-songed.  
"Jesus Christ, whats with you and Nutella?!" She groaned.  
I glared at her. "Think about it, Its like you and your freaking Twizzlers." I grumbled.  
Her face brightened at the word Twizzlers. "Do we have any?!" She yelped.  
I rolled my eyes. "Duh. You have a stash under your bed."  
She gasped "How did you find out about my stash?!"  
"Three words. Sad. Bourbon. Us." I said, walking back into the house with her following.  
"Ohhhh. I remember that."  
DING DONG.  
"We need to change the doorbell sound" We immediately said at the same time.  
"I know right" She groaned. "This is terrible. We had so many houses with the same sound. Fucking annoying"  
I nodded in agreement, before walking to the front door and opening it.  
I had expected to see at least someone, but nope. Just thin air.  
I could smell someones scent though. It was heavenly.  
Looking down, I found a invitation.

_

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to go. Sorry guys :)  
Kol and Klaus POV in the next one.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Kol's P.o.v**

"So, I heard some new girls are moving into town today." Rebekah said, walking over to where Elijah, Kol, Finn, Klaus and Esther were sitting on a couch. I looked at Rebekah in interest. _New girls? Hmm... New Toys... _I thought, grinning wolfishly.  
"Really? What house are they moving into?" I asked with a smirk.  
She rolled her eyes. "Your going to make them your new toys aren't you?Just so you know, I've found out they're vampires."  
I almost groaned, then mentally slapped myself as I remembered that I could compel vampires.  
"Well, we should go and invite them to the celebration tonight then, It would be a lovely welcome to them." Klaus said with a smirk. I could practically hear the gears working in his head as he formed a plan, and rolled my eyes.  
"Good idea Nik, lets go right now." Esther said, speaking for the first time. She shot a warning look at him as if she knew what he was thinking.  
He rolled his eyes stubbornly. Well then.  
I looked over at Elijah and Finn to see them staring out into space with thoughtful looks on their faces.  
"Lets go, wouldn't want to miss then, now would we?" Finn mumbled.

**Klaus's P.o.v**

We arrived at the new girls house, but decided to observe them first.  
After about five minutes, a car pulled up.  
Out got two beautiful girls, but my eyes were on the one with long brown hair and gorgeous hazel-green eyes. She was average height, with curves unlike those bimbos you usually see who starve themselves to death so much it looks unhealthy. My eyes raked her up and down. She was wearing a Cream Lace Long Sleeve Peplum Top and Ripped black wore brown strapped heels that made her look taller.  
They got out of the car, and she looked up at the house. Oh and her voice, her voice was heavenly.  
"Oh my god" She gasped, turning to look at her friend. "THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" She screamed, tackling her friend to the ground in a hug.  
"I - CAN'T - BREATHE!" Her black haired friend called out jokingly, gasping for breath that she didn't need.  
Beauty narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Are you calling me fat?"  
"Yes!" She gasped dramatically again. "Now get _off_ me!" I had to let out a small chuckle at that, as did my family.  
Beauty glared down at her friend, before saying "Bitch" and slapping her on the cheek.  
"Ho" Her friend slapped her back.  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bit-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, since her friend had chucked Beauty off her, and onto the grass.  
They got up and simply stared at each other before breaking out into hysterical laughter. I could see red slap marks on both of their cheeks, making me stifle a chuckle.  
"Okay. Okay" Her friend gasped out after a few minutes of laughing. "We should really go take a tour."  
She nodded in agreement but still had a light of laughter shining through her eyes.  
They linked arms and made their way into the house, but our eyes were still on them.  
I wanted her.

**Kol's P.o.v**

We were waiting for them to arrive, and I was oddly excited. I looked at my family and noticed they had expressions of curiosity and excitement on their faces too, even Klaus. _At least I'm not the only one,_ I thought.  
A car pulled up and I silently raked my eyes over it. They had style in cars, I would give them that.  
They got out of the car, and I forgot how to breath, not that I needed too.  
They were equally beautiful creatures, but my eyes were only on one of them.  
She had raven black hair in elegant curls down to her waist, with a side fringe. Her eyes made a small shiver of pleasure run down my spine. They were a gorgeous color - a mix between jade and emerald green. They were mischievous,and happy with a hint of distant sadness in them. Weirdly, I wanted to just hug her and make sure she was okay. Whats wrong with me? Im Kol Mikaelson, a player, a monster, and I loved it. Why was she making me want differently? She was tall, but I was still taller. Good for you, my brain thought sarcastically. Shut up, I thought back. She was wearing a flowing dress that showed off her lags. It was a light pink at the skirt, and black at the top with a thin black belt on her waist line. Over top, she had a open white leather jacket and black ankle boots with heels were on her feet.  
Shes ravishing, I thought, almost letting out a groan of longing. I noticed they were talking, and snapped out of it.  
They got out of the car, and she looked up at the house. Oh and her voice, her voice was heavenly.  
"Oh my god" Her friend -that im going to call hazel for now- gasped, turning to look at Green -until I get her name, i decided to make one- "THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" Hazel screamed, tackling Green to the ground in a hug.  
"I - CAN'T - BREATHE!" Green called out jokingly, gasping for breath that she didn't need.  
Hazel narrowed her eyes at her Green. "Are you calling me fat?"  
"Yes!" She gasped dramatically again. "Now get _off_ me!" I had to let out a small chuckle at that, I like her.  
Hazel glared down at her friend, before saying "Bitch" and slapping her on the cheek.  
"Ho" Green slapped her back.  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bitch" _Slap_  
"Ho" _Slap_  
"Bit-" Hazel didn't get to finish her sentence, since Green had chucked Hazel off her, and onto the grass.  
They got up and simply stared at each other before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Her laughter was like twinkling bells, it sounded melodious. I could see red slap marks on both of their cheeks, making me stifle a chuckle.  
"Okay. Okay" Green gasped out after a few minutes of laughing. "We should really go take a tour."  
Hazel nodded in agreement but still had a light of laughter shining through her eyes.  
They linked arms and made their way into the house, but our eyes were still on them.  
I wanted her.

* * *

Oooh Shit just got real.  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, next time I will post the rest like putting the invite there and stuff. After that will be the Mikaelson Ball :)  
Any ideas? Comment. :)  
Bye guys.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Third Person P.o.v**

After going back to their house and discussing the two vampires, they desided that they would go back and observe them a bit, just to see if they spill any information. After that they would give them a invite. So here they were. After a while of watching them though the windows and hearing them rushing through the house and setting things up, we finally heard something.  
"Nat!" We heard Hazel/Beauty whisper from the lounge. Why was she whispering?  
"Yeah?" 'Nat' whispered back, just in case.  
"There are people watching us!" Crap. ABORT MISSION. ABORT. ABORT.  
"I know" Wait, what?  
"Yeah we should do something ab-Wait What?" Our thoughts exactly. We heard Hazel/Beauty whoosh into another room. Maybe 'Nat's'  
"Your scared they're going to see you in the shower or something aren't you?" Kol tried to keep in a chuckle. Keyword : TRIED.  
We heard her choke on her spit. "That was one time Nat! One time!"  
"One time my ass, try five thousand" Nat grumbled. Hah, girls got spunk.  
We could hear the smirk in her voice. "Glare all you want girly, but im not going to catch on fire."  
Hazel/Beauty scoffed. "Stop underestimating my amazing fire powers" She said, striking a pose. What the?  
"Yeah.. I know.. I've had a weird day okay?!" We heard Hazel/Beauty say. Nat most likely raised her eyebrows.  
BEEP  
"Oooh! I got a text!" Hazel/Beauty yelled.  
"Who was it?"  
"Gloria. She thinks I'm annoying. HAH! Imagine that." Gloria? As in, witch gloria?  
"You don't say" Nat chuckled.  
We heard the Tv getting turned on. We heard Hazel/Beauty yell "NATALIE!" from the kitchen. Oh? Her names Natalie then?  
"WHAT?" Natalie yelled back.  
"You have like four jars of Nutella in here! That stuffs gross! Put it in your room or something, its taking up too much room!"  
We heard Natalie growl. " . ." Damn, remind me to never piss this girl off.  
"Shit" We heard Hazel/Beauty say from the kitchen, then we heard her take off running.  
"Shit is right. You have five seconds." Only five?  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three"  
"Four"  
"FIVE"  
We saw her run outside vampire speed, Natalie chasing after her with a bowl of Jelly in her hand. Nat was somehow faster... Huh?  
Natalie tackled Hazel/Beauty onto the grass, making her squeal, and quickly shoved The jelly all over her face.  
"NO!" Hazel/Beauty screamed. "I HATE JELLY!"  
"Exactly" Natalie said grinning "That's what you get for insulting my Nutella" She sing-songed.  
"Jesus Christ, whats with you and Nutella?!" H/B groaned.  
Nat glared at her. "Think about it, Its like you and your freaking Twizzlers." She grumbled.  
H/B's face brightened at the word Twizzlers. "Do we have any?!" She yelped.  
Nat rolled my eyes. "Duh. You have a stash under your bed."  
H/B gasped "How did you find out about my stash?!"  
"Three words. Sad. Bourbon. Us." Nat said, walking back into the house with H/B following. They liked her already.  
"Ohhhh. I remember that." Well Then.  
This was the perfect time to put the invites on the doorstep, so Kol quickly vamp sped and dropped them off, not forgetting to ring the doorbell. DING DONG.  
"We need to change the doorbell sound" We heard the girls immediately say at the same time. Kol snorted.  
"I know right" H/B groaned. "This is terrible. We had so many houses with the same sound. Fucking annoying"  
Nat nodded in agreement, before walking to the front door and opening it.  
She looked around, clearly expecting to see someone, then looked down and found the invite.  
She picked them up, shut the door, and turned around without a word.

* * *

There we go :)  
Mikaelson Ball in the next Chapter  
Comment? Favorite?  
Thanks for reading.

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"-


	8. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Mikaelson Ball. Part 1.  
Natalie's P.o.v.**

"Ready?" Amelie said, stepping next to me.  
I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at her. Don't Blame me, I haven't been to a party in over a century.  
We walked in, arm in arm, while I gazed around the ballroom. Everywhere I looked there were colorful but gorgeous dresses and manly tux's. I was getting overwhelmed. I hated being overwhelmed. "I need a drink" I said immediately, heading towards the drinks table. Amelie sent me a knowing look and told me "Ill find you later." I nodded and walked off.  
After having a drink, I turned when I found someone next to me.  
I looked to see a guy with Blonde hair and Green eyes. He was handsome, but I had a feeling he was a player by the cocky grin on his handsome face.  
"Hey" He said. "I'm Kyle, and your hot."  
"I'm Natalie." I said, becoming annoyed of these boys. Seriously? That was no way to treat a lady. I miss the 20s. "Also, I do not know what type of girls you date, but being called pretty or beautiful is better than being called hot. Last time I checked, I'm not a temperature."  
I noticed people were watching us now, and had heard the whole thing. "Burn!" some guy from the crowd yelled as I walked away. Good Riddance.  
"Gran?!" I heard a familiar voice call.  
I spun around in shock. "Damon?!"  
So, I know he called me gran, and that shouldn't be possible. But in 1847, I went back to Mystic Falls to meet my descendants. I found Damon and Stefan and turned into their mother figure. Their dad didn't know about me, since I compelled Damon and Stefan to forget me as soon as I left and to remember me when they see me. Since they grew up with out a mother, I made it my job to be a mother to them with Amelie's help. I was more closer to Damon, since when he got beatings from his father I was there after to comfort and heal him. They didn't know about me being Silas's sister though.  
They both knew about me being a vampire, but I had to leave.  
Why?  
Katherine Peirce. . . . Or Katerina Petrova.  
I didn't want Klaus finding out about me and causing a fit, so I left. I couldn't bring Stefan and Damon into this.  
Next time I saw them, They were vampires. We kept in contact after that. Last time I saw either of them was in the 90's.  
I jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping my slender ones around him. "I missed you!"  
"What are you doing here? Is Amelie here too?" I smiled.  
"We decided to settle down until we get a lead on my brother. He went missing when I first became a vampire and a witch told me he was still alive. I will do anything to find him. Amelie is helping. What about you? Last time I saw you, you were in Italy." I told him.  
"You have a brother? Huh. Well, I decided to follow Stefan here actually. He came here because we fell in love with Katherine and her doppelganger is here." He said.  
I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Oh. I want to meet her. I hope shes nothing like Katerina. "  
"She isn't. And wow, I never thought you would be one to come to these things."  
"I blame Amelie" I said immediately, making him laugh.  
"Anyway, I need to find Carol me?"  
He smirked "And if I don't?"  
"I'll get the video and show everyone."  
His smirk dropped and his face changed to one of horror. "Not the video! Okay! I'll find her!"  
I smirk the Salvatore smirk. "Good."  
He leads me to a woman who has her brown hair in an updo and a black gown on that flows to the ground.  
"Mrs. Lockwood. Its nice to meet you. I'm Natalie Lillina. A distant relative of Damon's." I told her, a small smile on my face.  
She seemed surprised, back shook my hand. "Nice to meet one of the two girls who are new to town. I hope your settling in just fine."  
"Thanks. It was surprisingly quick settling in, Amelie was so excited." I told her.  
She was about to say something else, but a gorgeous man with brown hair came over.  
He had his hair slicked to the side perfectly, but it looked natural. I had a strange urge to run my hands through it. He had a boyish face but it was handsome. His lips were plump and had a pout to them, making me want to kiss it off. He was wearing a tux, that he looked amazing in. What was wrong with me?  
Then our eyes connected. His eyes were a beautiful shade of light chocolate brown, that had flecks of gold in them. I could have gotten lost in them all day. He seemed to be staring at me in bewilderment as well, making me smile internally.  
'Mate' something in the back of my mind whispered, and my eyes widened.  
A mate is a vampires soul mate. Every vampire and werewolf has one, its just extremely hard to find yours considering they could be anywhere in the world. I think Damon saw what was happening, because his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped.  
Carol was the one to snap us out of our dazes, as she cleared her throat awkwardly.  
The gorgeous man then turned to Carol. "Mayor Lockwood, I don't believe we've met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it." He told her, kissing her hand. Oh my jeebs. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so sexy.  
Then Damon stepped up. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"  
"I've met a lot of people. You particularly don't stand out." Kol told Damon. Ouch.  
He then looked at me with those smouldering eyes. "And you are?"  
"Natalie Lillina. Damon's relative." I told him, sticking my hand out to shake.  
Instead of shaking my hand, he took it and kissed the back of my hand, making tingles erupt all over my skin. His hand felt smooth but somehow rough.  
"I'm Kol Mikaelson, but you probably knew that" He whispered against my skin, keeping his eyes on me. Those simple things making shivers run through my body.  
"Cocky much?" I murmured, raising an eyebrow.  
"Very much." He told me, smiling in a genuine way. Well then.  
"For fucks sakes. Stop eye fucking each other. Im right here you know." I heard Damon's voice say.  
I elbowed him in the jewels. "Oh crap! Not my apples!" Damon's voice went high. I smirked at him.  
"I like pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol told me, making my heart flutter.  
"And I like Handsome things with sharp tongues. Too bad I don't see any here." I shot back, lying at the last part. I could tell he knew I lied too from the look in his eyes.  
"Burn" I heard Damon's slightly squeaky voice, making me elbow him in the gut this time.  
"Where's Stefan? I need to see my other grandkid." I asked Damon.  
"He's here. Though I'm quite surprised, I thought he'd be brooding and writing in his diary."  
I laugh. "Last time I read his diary is was extremely depressing. He is somewhat deep. In my own words the last entry was like 'Dear Diary, Bambi stopped by today. I told him I wouldn't hurt him. I lied. It will haunt me forever.'" I heard Kol snort at that, a few others too. Looks like people are listening in on the conversation.  
"As entertaining as this is, I have to join my family. they are about to have a speech." Kol said and then he was gone in the crowd of bodies.  
"Oh shit" I heard Damon mutter and looked to see Stefan and a girl that looked like Katherine. And Amara, my brain told me. Shut up, I thought back.  
Damon stormed over to them, me following closely. "I thought I told you to stay at home?!" Damon yelled. I frowned.  
"Jesus Damon, let the poor girl live." I told him.  
Stefan, who hadn't seen me until now, jumped. "Gran?!"  
"Hello Stefan" I greeted.  
He leapt over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Hows my other grandkid?" I asked.  
He smiled, happiness clear on his face. "Great"  
I looked over at Damon and the doppelganger, who looked to be in shock. I knew they told her about me, so why were they so shocked?  
"But.. How? Stefan has his humanity off" Damon mumbled in shock.  
My gaze turned to ice. "WHAT!" I hissed, then calmed down. "You know what, we will talk about this tomorrow. We are not ruining this party. Are we clear?!" They both nodded.  
I walked towards the staircase, and spotted Amelie. I was beside her just in time for the speech. I found Kol's eyes on me as his brother talked.  
"Welcome, Thank you for join us. Whenever my mother brings my family together like this, its tradition for us to commence this evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So, please pick a partner and join us in the ballroom."  
"Oh no" Amelie mumbled. "I'm terrible at dancing"  
I nodded in agreement. "Remember the 20's? We were dancing and you tripped over the poor mans foot. You both crashed into the band and had to pay for the damaged instruments." I said laughing "We looked like idiots."  
"Well, I hope that's not the case for tonight then." I looked behind me and saw Kol standing next to who I assume was Niklaus Mikaelson.  
I stomped up to him. "Listen here Niklaus Mikaelson. If you hurt her, I'll break every single bone in your body, tear you to shreds, then feed what ever is left of you, to rats." I told him, my serious face on. He nodded quickly. "I would never hurt her." He told me. I nodded once, then turn to Kol who was staring at me. "That was such a turn on" He groaned, making me laugh and slap him on the arm. "Suck it up mate." I grinned.  
"Amelie, love, care for a dance?" He asked her. She blushed.  
I gasped dramatically. "Your blushing! You never blush! You must really like him." I grinned, when she blushed more.  
I turned to Klaus. "I approve, just no sex on my bed." I told them, hearing Kol's booming laugh from beside me.  
Amelie slapped me on the arm. "Shut up!"  
"Don't make me get the pictures out" I warned her.  
"No! Not the pictures!" She yelled in horror. Kol and Klaus gave us amused looks.  
"Blackmailll" I sang.  
She rolled her eyes. "How about that dance?" She asked Klaus. He nodded.  
"Have safe sex!" I called after them, hearing them laugh not long after as they walked into the ballroom.  
"You are quite the entertainer aren't you?" Kol asked me with a grin.  
I simply nodded with a smile.  
"So, Darling, Would you like to dance?" He smiled, making me internally swoon.  
I looked at him, slightly nervous. "Promise you won't drop me?"  
He looked at me with so much intensity that I almost fell over. "I would never drop you, Darling." Those words made my heart flutter.  
I nodded with a smile. "Alright then."  
He grinned the most adorable grin and pulled me into the dance floor.  
Ed Sheeran's 'Give me Love' started playing. And I smiled. It was like the perfect song for this theme and dance moves.  
I couldn't help but bask in the warmth of Kols body. It felt so right, like I was molded into the exact shape he needed.  
I spotted Klaus and Amelie on the dance floor, and gave her a thumbs up.  
"You know, I never got to tell you how ravishing you look tonight" Kol whispered to me, and I snapped my gaze up to his eyes, for some reason, im unable to look away. "And I never got to tell you how handsome you look tonight" I countered with a small smile.  
"As much as I love the feel of you in my arms darling, we now have to change partners." He said.  
I nodded with a smile before reaching up and kissing his cheek. Tingles erupted to my lips and then I was spun out of his arms and in to anothers.  
I looked up to see Elijah Mikaelson, the one who did the speech.  
"Elijah" I greeted.  
"Natalie. So your my brothers mate?" He asked me.  
"Yeah" I said smiling.  
"Well I'm glad its you. Thank you for making my brother happy, he deserves it after being stuck in a box for decades." I knew of that, so I didn't ask him about it. I just nodded.  
"You will find your soul mate soon Elijah. I can just feel it" Its true, my witchy powers were telling me this.  
He gave me a 'thank-you' smile, before walking away, as the dance was over.  
It turns out, Elijah has another speech.  
So we all gathered around the staircase once again.  
"There has been a slight inconvenience, im sorry to say. The band's lead singer is in hospital right now and cannot join us. So, if anyone can sing, Feel free to give it a try."  
Then, Amelie had to do something stupid.  
"WAIT!" She yelled from beside me. Before I could stop her she yelled, "Natalie should sing! She sounds amazing!"  
I groaned quietly as all eyes turned to me. Not before shooting a look at Amelie, I walked up to the stage and whispered the song in the bands ears.  
"Okay" I said into the mic "Im going to be singing Dark Paradise." Some cheered while others had this 'never heard of that song' look on their faces.

"All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we played it

And there's no remedy for memory your face is  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on  
Ahhh, that's why I stay here

And there's no remedy for memory your face is  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine

Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight" I finished.  
Everyone clapped for me, with looks of awe on their faces. I blushed and got down, nearly being tackled by Amelie. "YOU WERE AMAZING!"She mumbled.  
I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "But ever do that to me again and I'll steal all your Twizzlers." I told her.  
She growled at me. "You will never touch my Twizzlers." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Okay, Part 1 is done for now! Im going to do part two maybe tomorrow.  
When do you think Natalie and Kol should kiss? Should she play hard to get? Or will she give in straight away?  
Give me some ideas people!  
Anyway... BYE :)

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2  
Natalie's P.o.v**

.

We were laughing, and Esther was about to make a speech. Then I felt it. My magic went haywire, I stopped laughing, making everyone look at me.  
My vision blurred and Esther's face came into view, as well as Elena's.  
_"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my family into vampires."_  
_"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."  
"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me.  
"How are you going to kill him? He's immortal." WHAT?!__My eyes widened with shock. They're going to kill Kol?! No, I've lost too many people in my life. I'm not going to lose my mate too.__Esther dropped the needle on the table and turned to Elena. "It will take time. Magic... and you assistance."  
"What do I have to do with.." Elena started.  
"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in my children's champagne at the toast, later this evening." She picked up the needle. "Will you do it? Or shall I?" Bitch._  
_"I love my children, but they are an abomination." I heard Esther say. "I betrayed nature when I created them. It's.. my duty to kill them"  
I_ bended over, holding my stomach, and gasping as I came back to reality. I sent it to Amelie (Yes, I can do that) and she gasped.  
I looked into Amelie's wide, frightened eyes and said "Amelie, its happening, shes trying to kill them."  
"What? Trying to kill who?" I heard Kol say. Klaus was looking at us with cautious eyes.  
I grabbed Kol and Klaus's arms and looked into their eyes. "You have got to listen to me. Don't ask any questions, but someone put stuff in your family's champagne, if you drink it, it will be the first step to dying, and it will most definitely work. I want you to change your glass with some random kids, do you hear me?! And tell the others, just not Finn. Hes in on it. Make it hardly noticeable, I don't want them knowing that we know."  
Their eyes were wide and frantic and shocked, but they nodded anyway and took off. I breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"That was lucky." was all I said.  
Amelie suddenly hugged me. "What would I do without you?!" She murmured into my neck. "My mate was going to die."  
Wait a minute... mate?!  
I grinned. "Mine too." I said, making her look at me in shock. Well then.  
A few minutes later, Klaus and Kol were back by our side, and we were awaiting Esther to make the speech. They both gave me nods, indicating that they both switched their glasses.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy, than to see my family, back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."  
"Cheers" We all chorused.  
I made eye contact with Kol while raising my glass, and we both smiled at each other. Gosh, what did I do to deserve such an amazing mate.  
"As much fun as this was, we have to go home. I'm feeling tired." I told them, giving both men a kiss on the cheek, with Amelie doing the same after me.  
"Thanks for inviting us." Amelie told them, finishing my sentence. Amelie and Klaus stepped aside to say goodbye to them, while I stayed with Kol.  
"Well, uh, Thanks. For tonight I mean. I haven't even been to a ball in a long time." I told him with a smile.  
Kol nodded, slight smile on his lips "Your Welcome Darling. I hope I see you again soon." He told me. I nodded.  
"Um yeah, Bye" I said with a sheepish smile, standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek, making sparks flow through my lips.  
When I pulled away, he had a slightly dreamy look on his face, making me grin internally.  
I walked away, not before him saying "Well, now to find the Donovan boy."  
I waved at Damon and Stefan, before walking out, Amelie linking arms with me.

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Natalie's P.o.v**

It was the day after the ball and we were bored at home.  
"Hey, Nat, you wanna go to the Grill?"Amelie asked me.  
I scrunched up my eyebrows. "The Grill? What type of name is that." Dafaq?  
Amelie snorted. "Apparently this town is rather original. They named the bar and restaurant 'Mystic Grill.' Apparently, almost everyone hangs out there." She tells my in an uninterested tone.  
I thought about it. Maybe I would see Kol there. "Alright. I'll go get my keys." I told her.  
She nodded and flashed to the car, me following not long after.

* * *

As we walked into the Grill, all eyes were on us.  
Hey, I knew we looked good, but really? I feel like I'm in a clique movie.  
Amelie winks at some guys making me chuckle, she is such a tease.  
"See anyone we know?" She asks, as I scan the place.  
"Yep. I'm going to play pool." And I walked away, leaving her to find her mate.  
I was halfway through my game, when I felt _his_ presence behind me.  
"Your pretty good at this, darling." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck. Oh my Nutella. I felt like melting, his voice was like hot chocolate on a winter's day. So smooth and warm. It sent me into a frenzy.  
I quickly put a mask on. I'm not going to be that girl who melts every time the guy moves, hell no, mate or not.  
I gave him a sexy smirk, not knowing how much it affected him in that simple action. "Well, I've been around a while." I told him, moving around the table and getting another hit.  
"And how long is that?" He asked me, mischief dancing in his eyes. Oh those gorgeous eyes. Fuck. I sound whipped.  
I raised an eyebrow, as my lips twitched. _Older than you,_ I wanted to say. "Thats for me to know, And you to dot dot dot" I said mockingly, stealing Damon's line.  
He chuckled, and I gave a silent shudder of pleasure. Crap. I think he noticed, because he was looking at me with that smirk again. He took a step towards me, and I took one back. He took one more, and I took another. It went on like this until I was backed up against the wall, and he was right in front of me, his arms that I ached to have around me, on either sides of my head.  
He took one of my raven curls, and started twirling it in his fingers, making me gulp. Damn. This boy knew how to be seducive didn't he?  
"Well, _darling_, I have many ways to find out. Why make it _so hard_ for yourself" He leaned closer. "When it could be, _ .easier._" He told me slowly, his eyes leaving tingles from where they flicked across my face.  
I bit back a groan. Why was he so damn sexy? Gaining my confidence back, I smirked, before leaning up, until my breath was hot on his ear. "Wheres the fun in that?" I whispered lowly, then ducked under his arms, heading towards the bar.  
He followed me back, as I went towards where Amelie and Klaus were sitting in a booth. I joined them, and they each gave me a smirk, indicating that they heard the whole thing. I groaned internally. Great, just great. _Please throw me some more embarrassing problems today will you universe_, I thought sarcastically.  
Then I remembered something I had forgot to do when we got here. I pulled my phone out and Typed Anthony's number. Anthony is a warlock that helps Amelie and me out. We used to stay at his place, until we moved here. He wasn't too far away either, just in the next town over. The day we moved, I accidentally forgot my books that I needed for witchy stuff at his place. I was meant to call him as soon as we got here, but I never got the time.  
Amelie looked confused to my sudden move and asked "Who are you calling Lee?"  
"Anthony. I forgot some stuff when we moved." I told her. "I was meant to call him anyway but I forgot."  
She nodded, but gave me that look that said 'I'm going to listen with vamp hearing, whether you like it or not' I have a feeling the guys were going to listen as well.  
I pressed the dial button, and after about 6 seconds, he picked up.  
"Hiya?"  
"Andrew!" I said, grinning. "Its Nat"  
It was silent for a moment, then he blew like a volcano. "WHAT THE FUQ NATALIE LILLINA SALVATORE! NEITHER YOU, NOR AMELIE CALLED ME IN THE LAST THREE DAYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED. I EVEN HAD TO TRY A SPELL!"  
I winced, and held the phone away from my ear. I heard Amelie, Kol, and Klaus silently laughing and scowled at them.  
After about a minute, Andrew had calmed down.  
"You better give me a good explanation Nat. Amelie Too." I heard him say.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Im sorry. We've been really busy. Uh... I know this is off topic, but do you think you could bring down that box I accidentally left there? The one with the you-know-what books in it."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"I'll make you peanut butter cookies."  
I heard him squeal a little down the phone. "Oh god, seriously?! Okay! I'll be there soon!" He gushed out, making me try heard not to laugh.  
He hung up, and we all burst out laughing.  
"He's a little ball of sunshine isn't he?" Klaus mumbled in between his laughs.  
I grinned. "You don't know half of it." I told him.  
Kol raised an eyebrow. "So, that was your warlock?"  
"Well, we don't really need him actually, we've already got a witch. But we found him as a baby and raised him. Hes just a really good friend." I told them happily, grinning so much I felt like my face was going to fall off.  
"As fun has this has been, I have to go home. I don't want Andrew to get there with nobody to welcome him. Amelie, are you going to stay here, or come?" I asked her.  
She smiled at Klaus. "I'm okay, I'll stay with Klaus and vamp speed home later" She told me.  
Kol stood up. "I'm going with you. I'm so not going to be the third wheel" He said, shooting a weird look to Klaus and Amelie.  
I nodded and walked out, Kol following behind me.  
As we walked to my car, I felt eyes on me.  
"Eyes off my ass, Mikaelson." I threw at him over my shoulder.  
I heard him chuckle "Sorry Darling, no can do." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
I didn't reply, just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Kol's P.o.v**

I was at the Grill with Klaus, wanting to get a drink. In both ways.  
Then I heard her.  
She was walking in with Amelie, and oh, she was FUCKING sexy.  
She was wearing high-waisted ripped skinny jeans that showed off her curves and tan skin in between the rips. She had a Jeane Blush Emmy Lace top on with a black leather jacket over top. Heels were on her feet. Her hair was in loose raven curls, tumbling down her back. Her Electric Green eyes scan the place with cautiousness as they walk. She was a goddess.  
"See anyone we know?" Amelie asks, as Natalie scans the place.  
"Yep. I'm going to play pool." And she walked away, leaving her friend alone.  
She was halfway through her game when I walked over.  
"Your pretty good at this, darling." I whispered in her ear, my hot breath on her neck. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. I bit back a groan as I felt heat rolling off her and onto my body. Her skin looked so smooth, I wanted to run my hands all over it.  
She turned to me, confidence throughout her body and facial expression, but her eyes gave it away. She didn't want to be weak nor shy near me. I have to say, I am impressed. This woman is definitely my mate. Most would be falling at my feet when she is right in front of me, doing to opposite.  
She gave me a sexy smirk. I think I just came a little. [Forgive my French] If I had a heart that was actually beating, it would be fast right now. "Well, I've been around a while." She told me, moving around the table and getting another hit.  
"And how long is that?" I asked her, mischief dancing in my eyes.  
She raised an eyebrow, and her lips twitched. She looked like she wanted to say something funny, but stopped herself. "Thats for me to know, And you to dot dot dot" She said mockingly, stealing Damon Salvatore's line. Cheeky minx. I will get it out of her somehow.  
I chuckled, and I saw her gave a silent shudder of pleasure. Hmm. I smirked. Looks like she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I took a step towards her, and she took one back. I took one more, and she took another. It went on like this until she was backed up against the wall, and I was right in front of her, my arms that I so desperately wanted around her, resting on the wall on either side of her head.  
I took one of her silky raven curls, and started twirling it in my fingers, making her gulp. Step one, done.  
"Well, _darling_, I have many ways to find out. Why make it _so hard_ for yourself" I leaned closer, my lips barely centimeters away from hers. _Just a little further... _said an annoying voice in my head. _Shut up, I'm seducing her, idiot_. I told it."When it could be, _ .easier._" I told her slowly, my eyes flicking across her perfect face. _Her skin looks so smooth... and damn. Those cheekbones. No! Snap out of it Kol!_  
She looked like she was struggling to keep it in check. And just when I thought had her, She smirked and leaned up until her breath was hot on my ear. Tingles erupted around the skin she breathed on. Ugh. This girl is damn sexy. I just wanted to take her here, against the wall. "Wheres the fun in that?" She whispered lowly, making me suck in a sharp breathe, then ducked under my arms, heading towards the bar.  
I followed her back, as she went towards where Amelie and Klaus were sitting in a booth. We joined them, and they each gave Natalie a smirk, making me confused. I just shrugged it off. Whatever.  
I was listening to Klaus tell a story about the 1600s when I saw Nat taking out her phone. Hmm. Those fingers..  
Amelie looked confused to her sudden move and asked "Who are you calling Lee?" Better not be a guy. I will kill him. Slowly.  
"Anthony. I forgot some stuff when we moved." Nat told her. "I was meant to call him anyway but I forgot." I let out a growl internally. Who the fuck was Anthony?  
She nodded, but gave Nat that look that said 'I'm going to listen with vamp hearing, whether you like it or not' I quickly started using vamp hearing.  
She pressed the dial button, and after about 6 seconds, someone picked up.  
"Hiya?" said a deep, male voice. Grr.  
"Andrew!" Natalie said, grinning. "Its Nat"  
It was silent for a moment, then he blew like a volcano. "WHAT THE FUQ NATALIE LILLINA SALVATORE! NEITHER YOU, NOR AMELIE CALLED ME IN THE LAST THREE DAYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED. I EVEN HAD TO TRY A SPELL!" Spells? Hes a warlock?  
She winced, and held the phone away from her ear. I started laughing silently, Amelie and Klaus doing the same. Hey, this guy might like her or something but he was funny.  
After about a minute, Andrew had calmed down.  
"You better give me a good explanation Nat. Amelie Too." I heard him say.  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We've been really busy. Uh... I know this is off topic, but do you think you could bring down that box I accidentally left there? The one with the you-know-what books in it." Huh?  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"I'll make you peanut butter cookies."  
I heard him squeal a little down the phone. "Oh god, seriously?! Okay! I'll be there soon!" He gushed out, making me try heard not to laugh. Seriously? This guy sound like a 5 year old.  
He hung up, and we all burst out laughing.  
"He's a little ball of sunshine isn't he?" Klaus mumbled in between his laughs.  
Nat grinned. "You don't know half of it." She told him.  
I raised an eyebrow. "So, that was your warlock?"  
"Well, we don't really need him actually, we've already got a witch. But we found him as a baby and raised him. Hes just a really good friend." She told us happily, grinning, making me internally swoon. _What the hell is wrong with you Kol?_ I asked myself. I sound whipped.  
"As fun has this has been, I have to go home. I don't want Andrew to get there with nobody to welcome him. Amelie, are you going to stay here, or come?" She asked Amelie.  
She smiled at Klaus. "I'm okay, I'll stay with Klaus and vamp speed home later" She told Nat. Ooh. Heres my chance to talk to her alone.  
I stood up. "I'm going with you. I'm so not going to be the third wheel" I said, shooting a weird look to Klaus and Amelie.  
She nodded and walked out, with me following behind her.  
As we walked to her car, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. _Damn_ look at that butt... I will _so_ tap that.  
"Eyes off my ass, Mikaelson." She threw at me over her shoulder. How the hell did she know? You know what, Nevermind.  
I chuckled "Sorry Darling, no can do." With a smirk.  
She didn't reply, just kept walking. Most likely rolled her eyes.

* * *

And thats that :)  
Meeting Anthony in the next chapter. Hes only going to be 17 and VERY childish.  
Any ideas? Comment or mail me. :)

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Natalie's P.O.V

"So, what's up with you and this Anthony dude?" Kol asked for the tenth time.  
I had started muttering stuff to myself after he asked 4 times. Now, I was getting seriously annoyed.  
"Ignore him, Natalie." I whispered to my self.  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
"Count the sheep. 1 Sheep." He looked amused.  
"Nah, By the sounds of it on the phone, he didn't like you like that" He said casually, trying to see i f that would make me jealous or sad.  
"4 Sheep."  
"There's definitely history between you two."  
"7 Sheep."  
"Does it have to do with the fact that he's a warlock and your a vampire because I know warlocks are not fond of us. I would kno-"  
Okay, I admit.  
I lost it.  
And I punched him on the arm. Very hard.  
"Ouch!" He cried.  
I rolled my eyes. "Your an original. Get over it."  
He sent me a mocking hurt look, "You wound me. You see? Right there" He told me, pointing to his heart.  
I raised an eyebrow and kept my eyes on the road silently wondering where the seducive Kol had gone. She swore that this boy changed moods faster than Amelie. One minute hes sweet, Then hes cocky, then seducive, and now,hes acting like a normal teenage boy, not a bad ass original. I growled internally in frustration. What the hell was this boy doing to me?  
Kol suddenly looked at me curiously. "You know darling, most people would be shaking in their boots right now if they met me." Well, that's true. Out of all the originals, apparently Kol is the most uncontrollable, vicious one. It didn't matter to me though. I was worse. I looked back at Kol who had his head cocked cutely, looking at me in curiosity. "Good thing I'm not wearing boots then" I said smiling like a lunatic. He looked at me and laughed - a genuine one too. He seemed to do that a lot around me.  
After a while of silence, he spoke again "So, where are we going exactly?"  
"To my house. I need to get changed quickly because I got a bit of blood on me while feeding. Not very noticeable unless your a vamp though"  
He smirked "Is that an invitation darling?" I glared at him, moving one hand off the wheel and throwing a CD cover at him. It hit him on the head. "Ow!" He yelped. "Whats it with you throwing stuff at me today?!"  
I smiled innocently "I don't know what your talking about"  
He rolled his eyes and grumbled, but stayed silent. That surprised me.  
About 5 minutes later, I was walking through the door of my house. Kol followed but looked surprised when my house had a barrier keeping him out. "You can come in" I said simply, and he did.  
I turned around and looked at him. "Okay you" I pointed at him "Will go do something. Explore the house or whatever. Just don't come into my room. If you do, I will brutally murder you over and over again, seeing as you cant really die." I told him.  
He looked amused and horrified at the same time, making me smirk. I walked upstairs and got changed. ( w ww .po lyv ore. com cg i/s et ?i d = 12 421 56 83- remove the spaces)  
When I came down, Kol was waiting near the door. "What the hell took so long I was ready ages ag..." He takes in my appearance. He seems stunned. "Sexy.." He whispers to himself, while eyeing me up and down slowly.  
I blushed and grabbed his arm, shocks flowing up my arm as it touched his, and dragged him out the door.  
I gave him a smirk, just as a car pulled in. Good timing.  
"Time to meet Andrew."

* * *

_- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said._  
_"I love you"_  
_"And I you"_


	13. Andrew Tyler Wright

Name: Andrew Tyler Wright (Search Chester See on google.)  
Age: 19  
Species: Warlock  
Looks: Short dark hair, brown eyes.  
Friends (Later/Maybe): The Salvatore's, The Mikaelson's (Not Esther, Mikael or Finn), The Gilbert's, The Donovan's, The Forbes, The Bennett's.  
Friends (Now): Natalie Lillina. (Vampire/Witch) Amelie Townsend. (Vampire/Human)  
Enemies: Katherine, Marcel. (And later there will be more.)  
Crush: Nobody. I'm Gay. Well... I like girls too, just like guys more though. (my mate will be a vamp and a girl, so he has to like girls as well in this sorry.)  
Personality: Extremely Protective, Bubbly, Slightly girly, "A ball of sunshine" (Natalie) "Kid stuck in a mans body" (Amelie)  
Bio: Hey! I'm ANDREW! I'm gay, and proud of it. Natalie and Amelie found me as a baby sitting in a abandoned house and decided to raise me. I'm a warlock, and I'm extremely powerful (I'll turn immortal at 20) Nat is my mother figure, while Amelie is the funny aunt who makes me laugh. Not that Nat doesn't make me laugh, Amelie just does it a lot more. I found out my family is a royal bloodline of Werewolves with some magic in them. I just happened to be the one to get all the magic. (Yes, He's Related to Hayley in this and the Originals) Thats all for now! BYE!


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Third Person POV

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!: I have changed Amelie to half Vampire Half human hybrid okay? So she can have Klaus's child instead of Hayley in the originals!

Andrew pulled up at Natalie's house with the box in the boot of his car. He wondered why his mother figure had chosen Mystic Falls as a place to settle down. Yes, she had told him about her legacy's Damon and Stefan Salvatore, but Mystic Falls was bound to bring up memories about her brother. Yet Nat had still chosen to come here. When Nat had told him that Amelie and her were going settle down here until she hears something about her brother, she had a longing look in her eyes. Something was bringing her here, but she didn't know what.  
He admitted her choice in house was amazing. It was modern, but still antique.  
He saw two figures walk outside, making him slightly confused. He knew it was not Ames by the figure, Lee was there though.

* * *

Natalie grinned when she saw Andrew getting out of the car, and immediately sped up to him, crushing him in her arms. He laughed lightly, and chocked a bit afterwards. Kol watched amused, and slightly jealous as his mate greeted the mystery warlock. She had her arms wrapped around him in a tight hold. The man who looked 20 looked happy but was chocking slightly, making Kol chuckle.  
"Oh jeeze Lee!" He chocked out. "I s-still need t-to breathe you k-know?!"  
Natalie grinned at him mockingly, reminding Kol of Stefan a little bit when he had done so. "At least I'm not Ames. She wouldn't even let you have one breath. Atleast you can breath.. slightly, while getting hugs from me."  
Andrew rolled his eyes. He swore, this woman did not get that humans needed to breath. His attention was then stolen by the man leaning against the railing, watching them with amusement and a hint of jealousy. "Who's this?" He asked Lee, raising an eyebrow.  
"Now's the time to come out darling" The man grinned at Natalie, making her flush.  
Andrew groaned "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" He yelled. "YES I'M GAY!"  
"Uh Andrew? He meant about what we are." Lee told him, amused.  
Andrew stared in between the two, confused. "Huh?"  
They both rolled their eyes at him, Nat giving a heavy sigh. "For heavens sake. We. Are. Mates." She spoke slowly.  
Andrews mouth dropped open. "YOU WHAT?!"  
Kol studied Andrew. The boy didn't look jealous, just shocked. Kol wondered if Andrew even liked Natalie more than friends.  
Natalie sighed impatiently. She swore, this boy is so slow. "Andrew?" She wondered, waving her hand slowly in front of the warlock's face.  
He snapped back to reality and suddenly glared at Kol "If you hurt her, I will tear out your liver and strangle you with it until you wake up. Then I will murder you again and again until Amelie wants a turn."  
Kol didn't look frightened. He just smiled. "I would never."  
"I approve" Andrew said, smiling and turning back to Natalie who were looking between the two with curiosity.  
"Lets unpack this stuff then" Andrew said happily, before bounding off.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I gotta go to bed.

* * *

- "Why do you want me? I'm a monster." He told me."If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." I said.  
"I love you"  
"And I you"


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

It was Saturday, and Andrew had already left, taking the peanut butter cookies with him. Amelie had told her that she was going to hang out with Klaus, leaving Natalie at home alone.

Natalie groaned as she spotted Amelie's clothes on the floor. She was cleaning the house today, not something she would normally do, but she was bored. Better than nothing, right?

Wrong. So, very wrong.

Amelie had somehow managed to get her whole room into a mess. Natalie couldn't even walk through it. She had been using vampire speed to clean up, but Amelie's room was so messy that Nat couldn't even get half of it done quickly with vampire speed.

She scowled, picking up another stray t-shirt that was on the floor, and chucking it in the washing basket.

DING DONG.

Nat growled lowly. Seriously? Someone just had to come right now? She glanced at the room, finally coming to accept that she wouldn't finish it. She quickly flashed to the door, and opened it to find a very handsome

Kol.

She glanced up at him. He was wearing jeans, black converse, and a dark navy shirt that clung to him, showing off his muscles. His hair, was in its usual fashion, slicked up to the side. His face was the same, perfect, face. His eyes bore into her soul, and Nat gave a silent shudder of pleasure that wasn't noticeable to humans. She couldn't say the same for vampires though.

He gave her his award winning smirk. "Hello d-" She cut him off.

"Call me darling, love or sweetheart, and I will castrate you faster than you can say original."

"Sorry-" She gave a nod "Darling." He finished, grinning.

Nat glared at him, closing the door in his face swiftly, but he stuck the tip of his shoe in the house, preventing me from doing as she wished.

"What do you want?" she asked him, annoyed. This was supposed to be her comfy at home day.

He gave a mock-hurt look and placed his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded. What makes you think I want something?"

"Because your Kol Mikaelson" She stated simply, as if it were obvious.

He smirked "Point taken."

She gave him a look. One that said 'tell-me-what-you-want-or-I-will-brutally-murder-you.'

"Oh, you caught me. I wanted to see you. Mind inviting me in?"

She rolled her eyes, but complied. "Come in"

He stepped through the door, glancing around trying to find any clues that told him what she was doing before he got there.

"So, did I interrupt you or something?" He asked once he found no clues.

"Cleaning" She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Amelie's room is a mess."

He gave her a 'are-you-stupid?' look. "you haven't tried, I don't know, vampire speed?" He asked sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed at him, annoyed but amused. "Yes actually. It didn't exactly help."

He raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk resting on his lips. "Prove it."

Natalie gave him her own sly smirk back, and signaled him to follow her. He complied.

She opened the door, and his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Sorry for the short story, I'll do some tomorrow. :)


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Natalie watched as Kol stared at the messy room in shock, her lips turning up in amusement when the original had cursed.  
"Are you sure this is Amelie's room? This is worse than mine" Kol said, his nose scrunched up in disgust when he saw some moldy toast in the corner. Jesus, what did that girl do in here?  
Natalie rolled her eyes "Shut up and help me, or get out."  
Kol snorted, almost fondly. "Women and your demands." He said, but complied, picking up a t-shirt and chucking it in the washing basket.  
Natalie grunted, tripping over an unknown object and almost fell when strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground. She tried to ignore the tingles that swept up her when Kol touched her.  
"For a vampire, you are extremely clumsy." He chuckled in amusement, his breath fanning over her neck. _Oh god,_ Natalie thought.  
She scoffed dramatically, trying to ease the sexual tension she was feeling. "I'm not clumsy, gravity just hates me."  
Kol laughed lightly, a deep, beautiful, sexy laugh that made shivers go up Natalie's spine. "Excuses." He murmured, his husky voice inches away from her ear. He steadied her and she turned around, jumping slightly at how close they were. But she didn't step back.  
She stared into his memorizing brown eyes, that were glazed in a emotion she couldn't make out as he looked at her, his gaze sweeping over her face in attempt to bury her image into his mind as if it wasn't already. Her breathing turned faster with need, and her lips parted slightly. Oh she wanted him, so much. _Damn_, she thought. The sexual tension was _really_ getting to her.  
Kol's head dipped slightly, his breath fanning over her face as he made a move towards her mouth. Her body was on fire, and she noticed Kol's arms still around her waist. His soft, luscious lips were inches away from hers, getting closer, and closer-  
_**SLAM! **_"NAT I'M HOME!"  
She and Kol both groaned quietly in annoyance, their moment gone.  
Kol growled lowly, shoving his face into her neck and breathing her scent in slowly, making her shiver. "Your friend _really_ needs to get her timing right." He growled against her neck.  
Natalie chuckled. "_Tell me about it_"  
"Nat? Natalie? Ms Lillina-Salvatore hellooo?" She heard Amelie call. Then the rooms door was slammed open.  
Kol and Nat jumped apart quickly, both surprised when they saw Amelie there.  
She was staring at them, shock displayed over her face. "Nat? Kol? Why are you in my room?"  
Nat rubbed her neck awkwardly "Uh hey Amelie. We were- we were just cleaning up you monster of a room!" She told her friend, trying to sound bright.  
Amelie raised an eyebrow at her like saying 'thats-the-best-you-got?'  
"Yeah suree." Amelie told her sarcastically. "That's _totally_ why you were like, _so close _to be dry humping each other"  
Natalie blushed, her face a light pink color. "Amelie!" She shrieked, grabbing a piece of clothing at chucking it at her brown haired friend.  
Kol coughed awkwardly, his cheeks a red you could barely notice without vampire sight because of his tan skin. "Yeah- I'm just going to go. I need to talk to Klaus anyway." He told them casually. He whispered lowly in Natalie's ear -making sure that only Natalie could hear it- "_We will finish this later,_" making her blush pink even more, before waving at Amelie, and flashing out.  
"So-" Amelie started, a smirk forming onto her face "what was that huh?"  
Nat growled, embarassment covering her features. "Shut up"  
Amelie laughed "Come on Nat! Share the smut"  
"In your dreams" Nat snorted, walking out of Amelie's room and heading for her own.  
"You will eventually!"  
"Whatever!"


End file.
